Act 7 - Mamoru Chiba, Tuxedo Mask (episode)
This page is for the seventh episode of the second anime series. For the seventh chapter of the manga, please see Act 7 - Mamoru Chiba, Tuxedo Mask. ''Act 7 - Mamoru Chiba, Tuxedo Mask ''is the seventh episode of the second anime series. It first aired in Japan on October 4, 2014. Summary Usagi learns from Mamoru that he has no memory of his childhood past, but that finding the Silver Crystal will help him somehow. Usagi is determined to help him regain his memories and her genuine romantic affections for him begin to grow stronger and closer now. Plot Usagi awoke to find herself in Mamoru's apartment. Seeing the mask and cape on the couch, she realized that he was Tuxedo Mask. He told her his story of how he lost his memories in an accident on his sixth birthday that claimed his parents and how he was having recurring dreams of a woman who told him to find the Silver Crystal, believing that it would help him restore his memories. He found himself sleepwalking in a Tuxedo, trying to find the Crystal. Once he became aware of his own activities, he adopted the persona of Tuxedo Mask. Usagi finds herself letting her guard down and falling for him despite Luna's earlier warnings. After seeing Sailor Moon's power, Queen Beryl suspects that she might be the key to finding the Silver Crystal. She uses energy obtained from humans in order to revive Queen Metaria, who claims that this is not enough. Queen Beryl reveals her own origin as someone who was drawn to the ruins of the Dark Kingdom where Queen Metaria had been sealed away, and that she herself had released the evil being. Queen Beryl tells to herself that she will not allow Metaria to get hold of the crystal that easily. Seeing that Zoisite has revived, she orders him to find Sailor Moon, telling him that she might know about the crystal. Zoisite sells CDs in the name of ‘’Rental Shop Dark’’ to brainwash people into finding Sailor Moon. Usagi notices that everyone in her class is behaving very strangely. Usagi and Ami inserts one of the CDs into the game machine in the arcade, but it is immediately ejected after it started destroying the machine. Later in the evening, brainwashed people gather in the streets, looking for Sailor Moon. She appears before them and uses Moon Healing Escalation to heal the crowd. After the people left, she is attacked by Zoisite who captures her and easily defeats the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask before questioning her about the Silver Crystal. Angered by the fact that she has no idea, Zoisite tries to kill her using a large crystal, when, out of nowhere, a boomerang destroys the crystal. Before Zoisite could register what happened, the boomerang appears again, severely wounding him on the abdomen. A baffled Sailor Moon sees the weapon fly into the hand of a girl standing atop a building, whom she recognizes as the famous Sailor V herself with a white cat. Changes Changes From the Manga * The Dark Kingdom uses video cassettes to brainwash people instead of DVDs (DVDs did not exist when the original manga was first released). * Zoisite is killed outright by Sailor V's attack. * When researching Sailor V, Ami uses a laptop instead of an iPad (called a FinePad in the anime). * Tuxedo Mask does not admit that his wish changed from finding the Silver Crystal to protecting Usagi. * The crystal that Zoisite creates to kill Sailor Moon is much smaller than in Crystal. * In the Crystal episode, due to the change of time setting, Mamoru's apartment has a very modern-looking wall-mounted HDTV, which did not exist when the manga was first released. Changes From the Original Anime * Queen Metaria's appearance is closer to that in the manga, while in the original anime, she resembles a cloud. * Unlike in the manga, Zoisite was not killed by Sailor V's attack. However, he would be killed in the following episodes by Queen Beryl instead. * Queen Beryl remained loyal to Metaria during the entire series and did not try to obtain the Silver Crystal for herself. Errors * When Sailor Venus first appears after attacking Zoisite, she is dressed in her Sailor V costume. Then, when the scene shifts, she is in her normal bright orange uniform as Sailor Venus. Trivia *When Zoisite attempts to kill Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon with a large crystal, this could be a reference to the first anime series, where in episode 34, Zoisite had summoned a large crystal behind Sailor Moon to kill her, but it instead hit Tuxedo Mask when he jumped out in front of it. *Some scenes seem to have changed from the preview at the end of the sixth episode. * When Umino told Usagi, Ami, and Makoto that he was going to catch Sailor Moon, he blacked out, leaving only his eyes and mouth glowing yellow. This is much like how Professor Souichi Tomoe appeared in the third season of the first anime series. * Queen Metalia's introduction is similar to the original manga, in that Queen Beryl gives human energy to her to awaken her, and Beryl stands in a similar position like she did in the original. Gallery es:EP007 (Crystal) pl:Mamoru Chiba - Tuxedo Mask Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal episodes Category:Anime episodes